funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Pool
Pool is a sport game released on 10 September 2008. It provides both eight-ball and nine-ball pool, which no different physically from regular pool, in addition to Jagex specific modes like double eight-ball pool, and killer mode. The rules used are Jagex house rules, which are a combination of skill-based rules common in Great Britain, and a few created by the Jagex staff to suit their own style. Multiple table styles are available as well: A simple, modern-style table on which both eight-ball and nine-ball can be played, and several specialised tables for eight-ball with fun themes such as an iceberg, the Aztec mountains, and a FunOrb-themed plasma field. Each theme comes with its own graphics and visual effects, music, and sound effects. Game Types Pool Tables This game may not have any twists, but there are 5 different pool tables to play on, including the classic table. Glossary * Ball In Hand: Literally, the cue ball is in your hand, meaning you can position it anywhere along the head string you wish to. Ball-in-hand is given to the person doing the break, and to a person whose opponent just fouled. * Break: The first shot of the game, where the freshly-racked balls are broken apart, usually by a powerful shot directly into them. * Cover: When your ball is very close to a pocket, making it difficult or impossible for your opponent to pot their ball without potting your ball. * Cue: The stick used to strike the cue ball to make a shot. * Cue Ball: The (usually white) ball which is struck by the cue in order to strike other balls. The cue ball is the only ball which is legal to strike directly with the cue. * Cushion: The walls of the pool table between every two pockets. There are six cushions on a pool table. * Foul: To violate one of several rules in the game, such as hitting the eight-ball too early, making a shot and not hitting any balls, or potting one of your opponent's balls. Your visit will immediately end, even if you potted one of your own balls, and your opponent will get ball-in-hand as well as a free extra visit after their normal visit, depending on the game being played. * Group: In eight-ball, one of the two sets of balls, such as stripes and spots or reds and blues. * Head String: The line going across the table that the cue ball initially sits on. This is the line on which you position the ball when you have "ball in hand". * Perfect Break: Having potted no balls before in the game, potting all of your balls and winning the game in one visit (without missing a shot). * Plant: Hitting a ball which hits another ball into a pocket (a chain reaction). * Pocket: The holes which the balls get potted into. * Pot: To hit a ball into a pocket, either directly or indirectly (by planting). * Rack: The balls are positioned at the start of the game by racking them with a triangular loop usually made of wood, called the "rack", to arrange them closely together in a triangle (for eight-ball) or diamond (for nine-ball) pattern. * Shot: A single strike of the cue ball with the cue, until all balls come to rest. * Snooker: When you can not hit any target ball directly without fouling. The only way to clear a snooker without fouling is to bounce the cue ball off at least one rail to reach a legal target. * Spots: Also known as "solids" in some areas of the world. * Visit: One turn at the table, which may be several shots. A visit ends by winning, resigning, fouling, or failing to pot any of your target balls. Achievements Trivia * The name "Around the World in Eighty Pots" is based on Around the World in Eighty Days. * The name "Plan 9: The Perfect Break" is based on the movie Plan 9 from Outer Space. * When the multiplayer game was first released, there were a couple bugs that allowed some of the achievements to be accomplished in an unrated game. This has since been fixed, but players were allowed to keep the achievements, even non-members. * Both the Colour of Money and the Hustler achievements may be named after books and films about pool of the same names. The Hustler achievement may also be named after the practice of hustling a competitive game in general. * When loading the Aztec table for the first time in a playing session, a progress box appears that says, "Climbing out of the Jungle into the mountains...". When the progress bar reaches approximately 90% (after a few seconds), it changes to read "Catching breath!". This box will not appear again during a playing session until a table other than Aztec has been used. * When taking a shot while playing on the Plasma table, there is an audible energy/power effect that increases and decreases in pitch as you adjust your shot power meter, most noticeably when your meter is in the red. * There is a current glitch where you can chat to other people during a game without opening the chat bar by pressing tab. You can type when it's closed and then press enter to send the message. People who use the bird's-eye view by pressing space will notice that if they send any messages, it will have a large gap between words. Jagex have not yet resolved this problem. * On the 28th of October 2009, Pool became fully available to free players. External Links *Wikipedia Pool Article. Category:Sport Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:All Games de:Pool fr:Billard __NOWYSIWYG__